robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Velocirippa
Velocirippa was a competitor robot throughout four series of Robot Wars, competing in a side competition in Series 3 and the main competitions of Series 4, 5 and 7. It also entered in both series of Robot Wars Extreme. Despite its long time competing, Velocirippa never won a combat battle. Statistically, it is one of the worst performing robots, losing all 5 of its combat battles, and only progressing through the first round of Robotic Soccer in Series 3. Velocirippa had also failed to qualify for the main competition in Series 3. However, the robot made from the original Velocirippa, Mighty Mouse, was much more successful as it even reached the Heat Final in the Seventh Wars. Design It was based on a dinosaur's head, and its weapons varied. In Series 3 and 4, it had static 8mm armour-plated spikes as its weapons acting as battering rams and was armoured in steel plate. It was unique in that it only ran on one motor (from the window winder of a Ford Mondeo), unlike two which most other robots used, allowing for power steering on the front. The main reason behind this was that the servos were not powerful enough to move the wheels on the front. It could get up to 20mphhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBTfhRXiIjc. In Series 5, this was changed to a cutting disc at the front with added teeth and, strangely, a mauling chain was mentioned which would later be used on Mighty Mouse. Its unique body shape allowed it to automatically fall back onto its wheels if it were to be flipped sideways, but this failed to work during the Series 3 Robotic Soccer final. After the old model was destroyed by Disc-O-Inferno in Extreme 1, it was made into the team's new robot, Mighty Mouse, and a new design for Velocirippa was built for Series 6. The new Velocirippa was a bulkier model with ramming spikes, and later a lifting scoop for when it was entered in Series 7 but again with rear wheel drive and front wheel steering, making it fast with a thick aluminium inner box construction but vulnerable fibreglass armour. Qualification Velocirripa originally entered Series 3, but was not selected for the main competition. However, it was chosen for the Robotic Soccer side competition. Velocirippa managed to qualify for the main competition in Series 4, defeating Charybdis in its qualifier battle. The updated version of Velocirippa qualified for the main competition in Series 6 alongside Mighty Mouse, but had to be withdrawn as the team could only enter one robot, and chose to enter Mighty Mouse instead. Both Velocirippa and Mighty Mouse qualified for Series 7 as well, and this time Velocirippa was chosen to compete over Mighty Mouse - however, Mighty Mouse later successfully qualified as a reserve. Robot History Series 3 Velocirippa didn't qualify for the main competition of the Third Wars, but still competed in the Robotic Soccer Tournament that was running alongside the filming of the main competition. Velocirippa started quickly in the qualifying match, where it was placed up against Series 2 heat finalists Demolition Demon 2. In the match, Velocirippa used its superior speed and power to take control of the ball before Demolition Demon 2 could get anywhere near it. Matilda blocked the ball, and cleared it to the side of the arena. Matilda then span the ball back into the centre of the arena. This defensive blunder soon left Velocirippa able to charge in and score the goal straight away to qualify for the final later in the series, with Velocirippa driving into the goal itself. This would also turn out to be Velocirippa's only ever victory on the televised show. However, the final didn't go as smoothly for Velocirippa. Velocirippa was up placed against Semi-Finalists Evil Weevil, The General and Gnasher. Velocirippa began the match by zooming around trying to get the ball (unsuccessfully) before the motors burned out. Soon afterwards, Velocirippa was turned over onto its side by Sergeant Bash. Velocirippa was eventually turned back over onto its wheels by another knock from Sergeant Bash, shortly before the time ran out, and although it started to move again, it couldn't get near the ball, but did survive to a judges' decision. However, the judges went in favour of Evil Weevil. Series 4 Velocirippa returned after being rebuilt for the Fourth Wars. It was placed in Heat B. In the first round of the heat, it was placed up against newcomers Robochicken and the third seed, reigning world and international champion Razer. In the battle, all three competitors charged at each other in the centre and, following some initial attacks, Razer's claw pierced the front of Velocirippa and damaged the steering servo, leaving Velocirippa with limited control and relying on outside factors to change direction. Razer then managed to pick up Robochicken and carry it over to Dead Metal. Velocirippa bumped into the back of Razer which immediately turned the World Champion's attention back to Velocirippa, proceeding to pierce the top part of the shell and hold it over the flame pit. Velocirippa managed to get away but crashed into the arena side wall, finally knocking it out as it was left unable to move out of this position due to the broken steering. Velocirippa was deemed immobilised, meaning Sir Killalot could move in for the kill as it effortlessly hoisted Velocirippa and dumped it down into the pit of oblivion, subsequently eliminating Velocirippa from the competition. Extreme 1 Velocirippa's only appearance in the first series of Extreme was when it participated in the final Mayhem qualifier battle of the Extreme series, for a right to fight in the second annihilator of the series, in the next episode. It was actually brought in as a reserve robot, after one of the intended competitors was forced to withdraw. Velocirippa was put up against Comengetorix and Disc-O-Inferno in the mayhem battle, the latter being another reserve robot for the tournament. However, prior to the battle, the Velocirippa and Comengetorix teams decided that they would team up against Disc-O-Inferno. However, in the battle, Velocirippa rammed Comengetorix and Disc-O-Inferno a few times, which didn't appear to affect either opponent. Velocirippa then ran away while Disc-O-Inferno then attacked and immobilised Comengetorix with its disc weapon. Velocirippa was then struck by Disc-O-Inferno, whose disc tore one of its panels clean off. Velocirippa did not survive this assault, so it was counted out by Refbot. Disc-O-Inferno gave it one last blow and tore out some of its internals. The house robots came in and then placed Velocirippa onto the arena floor flipper, where it was flung high into the air, and its self-righting body rolled it back onto its wheels, as it had been designed to do, and hit the pit release button. Velocirippa was out of the running, and did not qualify for the annihilator. Due to the damage caused to it, this model of Velocirippa was subsequently retired, and later transformed to create the more successful Mighty Mouse. Series 5 Velocirippa's Series 5 heat was filmed before its confrontation with Disc-O-Inferno in Extreme Series 1, this explaining how it was able to fight. In the heats of the Fifth Wars, Velocirippa was placed up against newcomers The Alien. In the battle, Velocirippa tried to ram The Alien, but The Alien then wedged underneath it, negating its attack. Velocirippa tried again to slice into The Alien but whilst turning around it slammed into Refbot. The Alien wedged underneath Velocirippa again but then it turned and smacked Velocirippa with its hammer. Velocirippa had then stopped moving, so Refbot counted it out. Shunt then pushed Velocirippa into the pit of oblivion, eliminating it from the competition. Extreme 2 In Extreme Series 2, the new Velocirippa machine fought its Robot Wars debut with a Tag Team Terror partnership with its brother robot, Mighty Mouse, built from the older version of Velocirippa, and were placed up against Barbaric Response and Hydra in the first round. The battle started with Velocirippa fighting Hydra, warding off the shoves and flip attempts from Hydra but then suddenly breaking down. Hydra then nudged Velocirippa onto the flame pit before Refbot counted it out and eliminated it, leaving Mighty Mouse to fight the cause alone. Mighty Mouse tried to push Velocirippa off the flame pit but only managed to damage its own internals. Mighty Mouse was also immobilised soon after and then pitted by Hydra. The pair lost the fight and were eliminated from the competition subsequently. Series 7 The new Velocirippa was repaired for the Seventh Wars, where it fought in the main competition, alongside Mighty Mouse. Velocirippa was now armed with a small lifting scoop at the front, replacing the front and rear spikes. Velocirippa participated in Heat K of the Seventh Wars. In the first round of the heat, it was placed up against Belgian entrants Hard, the lone thwackbot in the series T-Wrecks and fellow Robot Wars veterans Kat 3. This battle was considered as one of the best battles of the Seventh Wars by Jonathan Pearce. In the battle, Velocirippa charged over Hard, before shunting it and T-Wrecks into the arena side wall. Velocirippa then charged up Kat 3's wedge, almost landing on its side. Velocirippa ran up Kat 3 again, with the orange machine missing another axe blow and getting its axe stuck in the corner of the arena floor flipper. Velocirippa then attacked Hard, who flipped it up, with Velocirippa remaining on the flipper. Hard then charged into the arena side wall, flipping again, but failing to get Velocirippa out of the arena. Velocirippa broke away and fled, ramming the Refbot in the process, resulting in the Refbot showing Velocirippa a yellow card. Velocirippa rammed over Hard, only to have Kat 3's axe crash down on it, pinning it. More pushing and shoving ensued, and Velocirippa broke away from the main battle and activated the pit release button. Velocirippa appeared to have run itself down eventually, and got slower and slower as the battle wore on. Despite this however, Velocirippa was still able to line up the equally sluggish T-Wrecks onto Hard's wedge shape, allowing the latter to pit T-Wrecks, eliminating it. Velocirippa then slowly retreated into the centre of the arena, but then Hard slid beneath it, carried it over to the pit, and pitted Velocirippa as well. Cease was called, and once again, Velocirippa was eliminated from the competition, once again in the first round. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 5 Series Record VelcorippaNoShell.jpg|The insides of the Series 4 version of Velocirippa v2underconstrucion.jpg|The shell of the second version of Velocirippa before being painted Velocirippa PRW.gif|Velocirippa after Robot Wars Megamouse.jpg|Meggamouse, made from parts of the second Velocirippa Velocirippa_shell_on_display.jpg|Velocirippa's empty shell on display veloci shell.jpg|Another view of Velocirippa's insides Outside Robot Wars Velocirippa competed at Techno Games 2003 in the Football competition. It partnered with Sugar Plum Fairy to form the team 'The Nut Gnashers'. Velocirippa was much more successful at live events after Robot Wars ended. Most notably, it won a Tag Team Terror competition alongside Merlin in 2006. At the UK Championship in 2006, Velocirippa, with its front weapon turned into a much stronger flipper, performed well against Knightmare, but was eventually thrown out of the arenahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=74A8DAv_OWk. It then defeated Hard in a rematch from the TV series, but was eventually stranded on the wall by Terrorhurtz, eliminating it. Velocirippa was later retired and was stripped of its innards to make the team's current live competitor Meggamouse. Its body shell remains with the team but was badly damaged in its final battle. References Trivia *Its name is a pun on Velociraptor, a dinosaur of the Dromaeosaur family. *Velocirippa was the only robot in Robotic Soccer to return for more than one successive war. *Alongside Joker and Terror Turtle, Velocirippa has the worst win-to-loss ratio in Robot Wars, with five televised combat losses to zero wins. *When the team created Meggamouse, they took the wheels and the insides of Velocirippa and incorporated them into the new machine. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Nottinghamshire Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 3 Category:Dinosaur Themed Robots Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:Robots that only progressed in the Gauntlet or Trials Category:Substitute Robots Category:Robots that forfeited a place Category:UK Tag Team winners since Robot Wars Category:Robots with rollover designs Category:Robotic Soccer competitors